Mistaken Identity
by Emilia Widmore
Summary: Miyuki Oshiro is 18 years old living in Japan. She never thought that a University entrance Exam would turn her life around. Please read, I swear the actual story is better than the summary! Reviews are always appreciated as well!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Miyuki Oshiro. Just Yuki for short. I'm nineteen years old, and up until 10 years ago I lived in England with my mother and father. As of now, I'm in Tokyo, Japan; only living with my father. When I was three years old my mother was hit by a drunk driver along with another boys mother. I don't remember what happened to the other boy whose mother died, but he was strange. He seemed to have no reaction. He just stared as I wept. Despite the fact I was incredibly young, the day my mother died still sits in my memory; rotting.

"Miyuki, honey," my father called from downstairs. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Long; natural blonde hair. Blue eyes, and skin as pale as paper. My eyes trailed my hair, the two pony tails, much like the model Misa Amane's style. I was told by many people that I looked like her, so to add to the image I decided to style my hair the same. But, unlike Misa, my hair and eyes were natural. Being half Japanese and half European has advantages. But, with all advantages come disadvantages. Also unlike Misa, my hair wasn't naturally straight, but curly. I brushed my bangs down one last time and started for my bedroom door.

"Yes, dad. I'm coming." It was the morning of my entrance exam for To-Oh University. I have been attending a prep class at night for the past two months to get ready for this entrance exam. I'm determined to ace it.

"Miyuki," my dad put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me from head to toe. "Oh, your mother would be so proud." A small tear escaped his left eye as we bowed our heads in respect.

"Thanks, dad," he pulled me in for a hug and just as quickly I pulled away to avoid crying. I then quickly slipped on my tall black boots and walked out the door.

In the car the radio was interrupted by an emergency broadcast.

"Attention Japan. Kira's wrath has just consumed the lives of ten more criminals in one night." And with that I switched off the radio and looked out the window.

"He's scum," I apparently said out loud because my father gave me a discerning look.

"Yuki, I agree with you that murdering is wrong, but the world could be better." I never thought my father would say something like this.

"Murder is never justifiable. All Kira is doing is scarring the world," with that I didn't say another word. After my father dropped me off I just looked at him and said:

"I'll take the train home."

I arrived too early for the entrance exam an sat outside. I just thought of how little people were as disgusted with Kira as I was. He didn't care what sort of crime the person had committed, anything from a purse robbing to another murder he killed them anyway. Whenever I thought of Kira, of what he or she might look like; this boy from my prep class would creep his way into my mind. He was tall, skinny, kind of lanky, and his hair fell straight and framed his face so that he looked like a tiger creeping through the leaves searching for prey. I'm not saying that this boy _is_ Kira, he just fits my image of what I think he would look like- if Kira was in fact male. What was his name? I had spoken to him on several occasions, never really enjoying his company but nevertheless, it is rude of me to not know his name.

"Yuki!" My train of thought was cut off by my friend, Ami. Ami and I had been friends since I first moved to Japan from England. She had short black hair and big round glasses. They weren't prescription, but she thought they made her look intelligent.

"Hey, Ami." I waved and got off the bench. Ami was dressed in her usual navy blue uniform that she wore everywhere. She claimed it was comfortable, but the looks she got from boys made me think otherwise.

"Are you ready for the exam?" Ami jumped and screamed in my face. She sounded excited, but her puffy eyes said otherwise.

"Yes," I said, "but are you?" I half laughed, half solemn because I knew she was absolutely terrified.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed and her shoulders slumped. With that we walked into the giant hall.

When we walked in there was a poster-board with names and corresponding numbers, showing students where they would be sitting. They weren't in alphabetical order which annoyed my obsessive-compulsive tendencies, but completely random. I was seated next to Light Yagami.

_Light Yagami._

Why does that name sound so familiar? Was he in my prep class? Did I go to High School with him? I guess I'll find out when he decides to show up. Until then, I sat in my uncomfortable chair, trying to get used to what I'll be feeling for the next three hours during the exam. I twirled my pen in my hand and tried breathing calmly. I was done being calm by the time Light Yagami walked behind me and sat in the chair directly next to me. Before I knew it I caught myself staring. After about 30 seconds I realized that he was the boy in my prep class who I put the face of Kira to. Now I felt bad because he was probably a very very nice and normal teenager just trying to get into University.

Thirty five minutes into the exam. I was flying, my tension had all gone away when I realized that this exam was a breeze and flowed through the multiple choice with ease. I knew I'd be finished before the three hour mark and I think my heart rate had finally gone back to normal. Until one of the professors came marching toward me.

"You, there!" He was pointing, I think at me, I almost started to spurt out an apology when I realized I hadn't done anything wrong. "Student number 162, sit normally!" Along with the rest of the hall, I turned my head in unison to see a rather pale boy in messy clothes squatting in his chair. He didn't have any pen in his hands and his eyes were straight forward. Wanting to know what he was looking at, I turned to see his eyes directly on Light Yagami. Why? I will probably never know, so I forced the idea out of my mind. I only had about 25 questions left so I stole a few more glances at the odd boy sitting behind me. His eyes were on his exam now, but his pen wasn't moving. His dark hair was silky, and almost looked like it could've belonged to a Japanese man, but this man clearly wasn't native to Japan. His skin was too pale and grey, and his eyes were too round. The bags under his eyes were so dark and purple that they almost looked bruised, but not unattractively so. While I was observing, his eyes met mine and it was the most awkward moment of my life. I quickly turned back to my exam and finished as fast as I could.

After another hour I had turned over my paper and put down my pen with a loud sigh. Almost instantaneously, my neighbour Light Yagami had done the same. When the first time slot rolled around for finished students to leave, three people got up. Light Yagami, 162, and myself. I didn't really want to face either of the two boys so I walked out of the room quickly and before I remembered I was taking the train home, I leaned against a cherry blossom tree in front of the hall. After about 10 minutes my mind had returned to normal and I was able to breathe normally. I checked my watch and saw that the next train would be there in about 20 minutes, so I had to hurry if I didn't want to wait. I sprung from my mind and walked quickly in the direction of the station. Well, I was walking quickly until I ran into student number 162 and fell flat on my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran right into student 162 and fell flat on my ass. I looked up just to see him staring blankly. I was too dumbfounded to do anything and as a result, stared back. Before I knew it, a hand grabbed mine and yanked me off the ground.

"Hello," I looked into the eyes of the person who helped me up to see a the light brown eyes of Light Yagami, "you really should be more careful if you intend to be a university student. There's more people on campus during school than now." He half laughed thinking he made a joke, to me it was just an observation. But trying to be polite I smiled and thanked him.

"Heh," I lied, "yeah I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going. I'll be more careful next time." I looked in the direction of 162 to apologize but all I caught was a glimpse of his back as he walked into a long black car. A limousine? I had never seen one in person before, let alone this part of Japan. Nevertheless, I needed to get to the station.

"Would you like me to walk you to the station?" Light was looking at me and I wasn't sure what to say except that I needed to get there soon.

"I need to get there soon, I don't want to have to wait for the next train." I finished my sentence and turned to leave.

"Well, Miss Oshiro I don't know what train schedule you've been reading but you've missed your train as of three minutes ago." I what? _Ugh_, now he'd have to walk me to the station and I really didn't want to spend time with anyone right now. All the stress from this exam was being released and I needed good food and a nap.

"Then I guess we can take our time," I forced a smile as we started walking to the station. After a few minutes of walking the awkward sound of feed pounding the pavement was broken by Light.

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I never properly introduced myself though we attended prep school together and I'm not escorting you," he stopped in his tracks to look at me, "I'm Light Yagami," he stuck his hand out, "It's a pleasure to formally meet you." He smiled, his smile seemed... Warm, but cold at the same time.

"I'm Miyuki Oshiro, but just Yuki is preferred," I shook his hand politely, "It's nice to formally meet you, too, Light." After that we kept walking in silence. When the silence became too much to bear I finally spoke up.

"What do you plan on doing at To-Oh?" I blurted it out and patiently awaited a response.

"Well studying, of course," he laughed, making another joke, I laughed too, it was kind of funny. "What about you, Yuki?" His eyes were kind as he asked me and I answered truthfully.

"Well, I really want to be a police officer or a detective when I'm older. It's been my dream to work along side with L."

"Oh, really? So I take it you're not a Kira supporter?"  
"Yea, I think he's repulsive. He's just a childish and immature to think he can be a God."  
"Huh." That's all he said the rest of the way to the station, and while riding the train. He sat in silence.  
During the silence on the excruciatingly boring train ride, my thoughts wandered to student number 162. The one sitting oddly. Whenever I attempted to steal glances he didn't look like he was doing any work, yet he left the first time slot along with Light, and I.

I got home after parting with Light at the station-which was quite a relief, something about him sits oddly in my mind-and my dad immediately asked how I thought I did on the entrance exam.  
"Alright," I replied as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. When I reached my room I swiftly pulled my laptop out from under my pillow and searched up "KIRA" in google. It was incredibly rare to find a page that was negative toward Kira, it seemed people were just supporting in order to not be killed. Kira was a menace. I wish there was some way I could stop him, or at least help. But I'm insignificant. I'm just a girl going into university. A girl very lucky to be going into as university as prestigious as To-Oh. After my mother passed when I was three, I began having night terrors which wreaked havoc on my waking life. I developed OCD, anxiety, and severe paranoia. Going against doctors wishes when I turned 16, I took myself off most of the pills and have been trying to keep it all under control. Most of it was okay except the paranoia.

After relentlessly trying to find someone online who felt the same way about Kira as I, it was hopeless. The internet is no place to go to if you are searching for good in people. Instead, I slipped my top and bottoms off, pulled the pony-tails out of my hair and slipped under the covers of my bed and lulled myself to sleep, terrified of the entrance ceremony which would be in two days.


End file.
